Precious stones, hereafter “gemstones” are generally attached to finger rings, earrings, bracelets and the like by arranging prongs extending from the carrier and placing the gemstones within the prongs in press-fit relation. The requirement of providing prongs and the like to hold such gemstones increases the jewelry production process.
One casting method for setting precious gemstones, without requiring prongs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,517 entitled “Method and Apparatus to set Precious Stones Without Hammering”.
A further method for attaching gemstones to the associated carrier without requiring prongs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,289 entitled “Manufacture of Jewelry by Casting with Preset Gems”.
Before final casting of a gemstone within the associated metal structure, such as in forming a gemstone pendant, a wax model replica of the pendant containing the gemstone is first required. A large number of natural gemstones having odd-shapes, such as rough diamonds for example, must be shaped and polished to fit within the wax model, or the wax model must be adapted to receive the gemstone, at a substantial increase in production costs.
Since the majority of naturally occurring gemstones are odd-shaped, it would be economically advantageous to find a cost effective method for attaching such odd-shaped gemstones to the metal substrate without having to shape and polish the gemstones in the process.
One purpose of the instant Invention is to describe a simple and economical method for attaching an odd-shaped gemstone to the wax model, without later requiring cement, prongs, channels or other mechanical means of attachment when the gemstone is later attached to the metal carrier.